Aftermath and Affections
by muaaimoi
Summary: Sequel to Actions and Reactions. The end to the trilogy. Love can make the briefest moment last an eternity. S/P


**_Aftermaths and Affections_**

**by: muaaimoi**

__This is how Penny knows it's forever: __

It's just a simple moment. Almost unnoticeable really. But she notices, of course she does.

It's one that has more meaning than a thousand promises or I love you's.

Leonard takes the seat beside Sheldon and she looks at him. She's all the way at their fridge, getting a bottle of water, and there is no one else in the house. She has plenty of room to sit anywhere else. She doesn't even glare at him. Or lay any claim to it.

All it takes is a look.

That's my seat, unspoken, but understood. And Penny had realized that it was her seat. That it she never sat anywhere else now, it hadn't even occurred to her that she could. She couldn't surprise Sheldon with a Kiss, brush their legs together, or link their fingers from anywhere else in the room. So where else would she sit?

That was her seat.

Her place.

Penny's very own 0,0,0,0. Besides Sheldon. And it always would be. It had taken her all of a second to picture them old together, side by side, always close enough to touch. Sheldon would always let her.

Penny had smiled, and she had known.

_This is how Sheldon knows she's the one:_

It's not when she sings him soft kitty, or when he gets his food order right. Though those seem to be almost moments. Times when the rush of affection he feels for Penny overwhelms him and he just feels warm inside. Maybe it's because she does these things often, whenever he needs her to really. But that is not the moment that settles the knowledge that he wants this, Penny beside him every waking moment or there about's.

In retrospect it's quite silly. But Sheldon has always valued his playfulness as one of his most endearing traits.

He's simply re-arranging her care bears. Penny is asleep on the bed, and he's being extra careful to be quiet. It's not quite eleven o'clock yet and waking Penny before then sometimes still provokes her wrath.

He's absently wondering how they'll look beside his comic books when he catches sight of Penny from the corner of his eyes. The sun has risen enough to cast her in a golden halo. Just like it had that first day. And he finds his breath caught.

It's then it had dawned on him what he had been thinking.

The next day he tells Leonard to drop him off at a jewelry store. Doesn't answer the questioning looks, and blurted _why_. It should be fairly obvious, even to some one of Leonard's intellect.

_This is how they try to get it across:_

Words never seem to be enough.

It doesn't help, Sheldon muses as he runs his lips along the nape of Penny's neck, that he can't seem to finish a sentence regardless.

Penny, gasping and moaning as she rides him, reverse cowgirl style, is in much the same boat. She even stutters over his name.

As it is, all he can manage is a litany of " yes, yes, Penny, so good, so tight, ungh, Penny, Penny, Penny", so he can't really point fingers.

She tries to say it. Really, she does, but it's hard to think over the pounding of her heart, the rush of pleasure easily obliterates any mental progress she makes and ever since they have started having sex the night doesn't end until one of them passes out. Penny hadn't known she could climax herself unconscious before, but she was having trouble being upset about it.

Sheldon can never help the smile that lights his face when she does that. It's pure male satisfaction. Despite what ever her previous lovers had provided Sheldon never needed to worry about her sexual appetite. Every time a black out slid slid seamlessly into unconsciousness for Penny he knew he had thoroughly satisfied her. And how many men could claim the same achievement?

But somehow, somewhere between burying himself as deep as he can reach inside her, meeting her eyes, her nails clawing at his back, legs wrapped tightly around him, keeping him in place, its understood. Some one mumbles forever, and yes, between them it's understood.

" I love You"

**xXx**

**This is the end of my first trilogy, I sort of love it. Even if it is short, It wouldn't feel right to make it longer, and I think that's part of the appeal, I hope you guys enjoy it. Please tell me what you think. I would really love any and all reviews.**


End file.
